moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Enterprise - Season 2 Extras
2x01: Shockwave - Part 2 * After fleeing from the nebula where the Suliban are based, Enterprise is pursued by a swarm of thirty-five Suliban cell ships. Two of the Suliban ships are destroyed by Enterprise's phase cannons before the swarm break off. 2x02: Carbon Creek * T'Pol tells Captain Archer and Commander Tucker the story of the unofficial first contact between Vulcans and Humans. A Vulcan survey ship, of which T'Pol's great-grandmother T'Mir was a crew member, crash-landed in Pennsylvania in 1957. The captain of the survey ship died in the crash. 2x04: Dead Stop * After discovering that Ensign Mayweather had been abducted from Enterprise and replaced with a replicated corpse, Archer and T'Pol investigate the automated repair station that the ship is currently docked with. Entering the main computer core of the station, they find Mayweather and several aliens hooked up to machinery, their brains linked up to the station's main computer. Mayweather is rescued easily since he had only recently been wired to the system, but all the other victims have been rendered virtually brain-dead after being linked to the station's computer for years. Reed remotely detonates a supply of warp plasma near the station's computer core, setting off a chain reaction that destroys the entire station. 2x07: The Seventh * T'Pol experiences a flashback of hunting down former Vulcan operative Menos on Risa. During this flashback, she recalls another fugitive operative called Jossen, whom she shot to death. 2x16: Future Tense * A swarm of Suliban cell ships pursues the Enterprise in order to retrieve a salvaged temporal displacement vessel. One cell ship is destroyed by Enterprise's aft phase cannon. * After Enterprise drops out of warp to rendezvous with a Vulcan cruiser, they find the ship has been disabled by the Tholians. When the Suliban catch up, they and the Tholians start firing at each other. Two Suliban craft are shown to be destroyed. * While Archer and Reed are busy disconnecting the warhead from a spatial torpedo, T'Pol reports over the comm that half of the Suliban ships have been destroyed. A few minutes later, the rest of the cell ships have also been wiped out by the Tholians. 2x21: The Breach * The episode begins with Dr. Phlox feeding a live tribble to one of his animals in sickbay. 2x23: Regeneration * An Arctic research team discovers two cybernetic organisms buried in ice amid the wreckage of an alien ship. The nanoprobes in their bodies regenerate and revive them, after which they attack and assimilate all nine researchers. * Enterprise intercepts the assimilated Arctic One transport where it finds it attacking a Tarkalean freighter. The Borg transport escapes after having abducted most of the freighter's crew. Enterprise rescues the two Tarkaleans left behind, but they are also undergoing assimilation. * The two nascent Tarkalean-Borg drones begin assimilating systems in one of Enterprise's aft sections. Unable to stop them with phase pistols, Reed's security team seal the section off while T'Pol depressurizes the section, venting the assimilated Tarkaleans out into space. * Shortly after beaming onto the assimilated transport, Archer and Reed are approached by two fully assimilated Borg, one of which used to be part of the Arctic research team. Archer and Reed are able to kill both drones with their modified phase pistols. * Archer and Reed shoot two more Borg as they get closer to the transport's EPS manifold. * Six Borg beam onto Enterprise to continue its assimilation. Tucker's engineering team shoot two of them dead, but the others adapt to the phase pistols. * Back on the transport, a Borg drone grabs Reed from behind and throttles him while holding him against a wall. Opting not to use his pistol, Captain Archer punches the drone to make it let go of Reed, then he and Reed tackle the drone to the deck, holding it down while Archer rips out the interlink cables in the drone's head, killing it by neural shock. * After finding the EPS manifold, Archer shoots three more Borg before the remaining drones adapt to his phase pistol. * After Archer and Reed beam back to Enterprise, the Borg begin removing the explosives planted on the EPS manifold. However, the explosives go off before the drones disarm them and the trio of Borg are annihilated by the explosion. * The four remaining Borg on Enterprise beam back to the transport to repair the damage caused by the explosion. Realising that the assimilated victims are all beyond saving, Captain Archer orders the ship's destruction. The assimilated transport and all its remaining drones are destroyed by a volley of spatial torpedoes. 2x25: Bounty * After escaping from a detention cell on the Klingon ship, Archer ambushes a guard and renders him unconscious. He takes the guard's disruptor which he then uses to shoot two more Klingon guards. 2x26: The Expanse * An alien probe attacks Earth, firing a particle beam that cuts a path of destruction from Florida to Venezuela. Seven million people are killed in the attack. * The Xindi probe that attacked Earth was manned by a single pilot. T'Pol reports that Starfleet recovered the crashed probe and found the pilot had died on impact. * Ambassador Soval shows Archer the final transmission of the Vankaara, the last Vulcan ship sent into the Delphic Expanse. Grainy imagery displays the Vulcan crew descending into violent insanity and killing each other with their bare hands. * The Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Duras attacks Enterprise, but Enterprise has been refitted and upgraded since their previous encounter. She returns fire with her new photon torpedoes and causes heavy damage to the Bird-of-Prey. One of Duras' crew is killed by an explosion on the bridge. * Duras follows Enterprise to the Delphic Expanse and fires on them. An explosion in Engineering kills two crewmen. * After performing an L-4 maneauver, Enterprise targets the Klingon ship's stern, which has minimal shielding. The Bird-of-Prey is destroyed by a spread of torpedoes. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Enterprise